


Tequila Addict

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Inspired by Ludo (one of my all-time favorite bands) and a weird random conversation me and my parents had





	Tequila Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do drugs or drink, kids... Both are very bad for you

That’s not a worm in the tequila  
It’s a maggot  
And with every sip, you begin to rot

You’re rotting  
And writhing  
With drunken despair  
Lost adrift in a bottle at sea  
No one can save you  
Not even me

Oh, but if I could  
I would  
Pull the cork and save you  
My dear

My love

Drain all the booze  
Like a vampire in repose  
Though I suppose  
That’s just what you are  
And I hate you more than the moon  
Hates the sun


End file.
